Where Did The Time Go? Naruto Love Story One Shot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: After coming back years after leaving the village, Emmy is extremely happy to see Naruto...but things aren't happy for long. The day after she returns...chaos breaks out...what will Emmy do when Naruto leaves? Can she tell him she loves him?


Where Did The Time Go?

As I walked around the training grounds, I noticed a very familiar yellow haired ninja practicing. A small creeped across my lips as I made my way over to him. Naruto Uzumaki, an overall good guy, though he can be a bit clueless at time. We've been friends since the beginning of the academy, but I was forced to move away when I was only eight. I left him alone, and I had heard that people treated him horribly after I was gone. I knew that people picked on him, though…we could never figure out why. Naruto stopped throwing his kunai for just a minute and I took that opportunity to run up and tackle him. "Naruto-Kun!!" I yelled, as we both ended up falling to the ground. A small squeal was heard the blonde and I just giggled. It was so good to be home.

"E-Emmy-Chan? Is that you?" Naruto managed to say, though he couldn't see my face. I quickly looked up to him, a smile plastered to my lips. "Been a long time Naruto-Kun." I said, as I saw his eyes grow wide with shock. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Either way, I was just glad to be back. Gone for four years…and without seeing Naruto, it was kind of lonely. Just then, I saw his goofy grin spread widely across his lips and he squeezed me so tight I thought I was going to suffocate! "Emmy-Chan! You're home! This is great! Are you staying? Or are you just visiting? Do you wanna go get ramen to catch up?! Ichiraku is still the best place where we can-" I cut him off by putting a finger over his lips. _'Still the same old Naruto-Kun…always thinking about ramen. So cute…' _I thought before saying, "Sure, ramen sounds fine. I tell you everything once we get to Ichiraku's. Deal?"

Naruto nodded his head wildly and quickly stood up, pulling me with him. He dragged me all the way to Ichiraku, I think I saw Shikamaru while we were headed there. I should go say hi to him later. But there's no time for that now. We arrived at Ichiraku to be greeted by the familiar chef. "Welcome to Ichiraku. Oh, Naruto. It's good to see you again. And, who's this young lady?" He asked, looking at me. I bowed my head as Naruto said, "It's Emmy-Chan! Remember? The girl who always came here with me when we were little? She's back!" I smiled and nodded to the chef. "A homecoming, eh? Well, then the ramen is on the house for you today, Miss." He said, heading to the back. Apparently he already knew what Naruto wanted…Naruto must come here every day. I gotta get him to eat other things too…too much ramen might be bad for you.

As we waited for our ramen, Naruto started asking all the questions I was going to answer. "So, are you staying for good? Visiting? Why did you move? How've you been?" He started asking, I just sighed and laughed a bit. "Naruto-Kun…you haven't changed. But, I'm not visiting. I convinced my parents to move us back here. I lied a bit, saying that the students in my new school were being mean, but hey, I got to come back. Mom and Dad wanted to move because they didn't like the way the village was treating our family. Even though they didn't do anything but look out for us. I think Mom and Dad were just a bit paranoid. But whatever, I've been alright. It's been lonely at times, not having anyone to talk to. I didn't make any friends at the new school I went to, so…yah." I said, smiling slightly, looking down at the counter top. Naruto was looking at me, sadness on his face. I noticed this and started shaking my hands in front of myself. "Don't look like that! It's alright. It made me stronger and who I am today!" I said, clenching my hand in front of me. Naruto did the same thing and said, "We can keep getting stronger together! Since you're staying you're gonna need a squad. We can talk to Grandma Tsunade! She could put you in our squad!" Oh yah…that's right, the Third Hokage died…and Tsunade took over. I'd never met her before, but still.

I smiled, the thought of being on Naruto's squad…staying close to him…it made me happy. Problem is, I don't understand why I was as happy as I was. It was like…I _liked_ him. But that's just awkward, we've known each other for way too long. He's more like…a brother…right? Ugh, whatever. I shook off my weird feelings and stood up, "Then what are we waiting for Naruto-Kun?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. A huge, goofy, adorable grin came across his lips and he jumped up out of his seat. "We aren't waiting for anything Emmy-Chan! Let's go!" He shouted, grabbing my hand and running the direction of the Hokage's office. It was taking too long for us to get there, so Naruto picked me up, piggy back style and ran like the wind! I held onto his neck tightly, enjoying this while it lasted…wait. Did I just…say that? Ah…never mind. We made it to the Hokage's office though…and in record time. Once inside I finally got to meet the legendary Tsunade. After a long talk with her, and plenty of arguments and protests from Naruto, I was finally put on a squad. Lucky for me…Squad 7. I was going to be able to stay with Naruto!

I didn't know who the other two members of the team were, that is until Naruto and I went to go meet up with them. And my new Sensei. The copy ninja…that's what he was called, I believe. We all met up at training ground three and I saw who my new team was. If it wasn't the ever annoying Sakura…I heard she stalked Sasuke. And…speak of the devil…Sasuke was on my team too. Great…a skank and a conceited bastard…just perfect. I never really liked Sasuke…and I had heard that he wasn't too nice to anyone anymore. They were my team now, and I would protect them with my life if it came down to that. After I greeted Sasuke and Sakura, the four of us waited…and waited…I think, an hour had passed, and we were still waiting for Kakashi. A sudden "poof" was heard and in front of us was a cloud of smoke. In that smoke we saw a figure, and then it walked out, holding up a hand. "Yo." The grey haired man said, a mask covering his face. "Kakashi-Sensei! That's not very nice! Making Emmy-Chan wait!" Sakura said, a small pout across her lips. I rolled my eyes, she annoyed me.

"Alright. Calm down, we're all here. We've all met. Now, the fun begins." Kakashi said, pulling out a sheet of paper. "Ah…we have a mission, don't we Kakashi-Sensei?" I asked as he nodded. "Yup. We are going to escort a prince back to his land." Kakashi said, looking over the paper and nodding again. "Then let's go meet up with him and get this over with." I heard Sasuke's somber voice say. Hmph. He thinks he's so cool, thinks he's the best? Phst…yah right. We all followed Kakashi to the front gates of the village where we met up with the young prince. Boy, he was young, like…seven or eight. As we headed off, my attention stayed on Naruto, who was in front of me…sweet talking Sakura. For some reason, this made me a bit angry. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't realize a few rouge ninjas pop out from the bushes. They held a kunai to my neck and my eyes widened.

"Give us the boy or this little brat gets it!" The one who was holding the kunai to my throat said, the other just nodding in agreement. I know he didn't just call me a brat. "Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura! Guard the prince, I'll take care of these guys." He said, also pulling out a kunai. Naruto quickly stood in front of him, his arms out. "Sensei, let me do this. Emmy-Chan is my friend…_and_ comrade. She's important to me." Naruto said, glancing back at our Sensei. Kakashi paused, put his kunai away and nodded. Naruto looked to me, asking if I was ready. I nodded and quickly grabbed the guys arm and flipped him to the ground. "I'm not a brat!" I yelled, sitting on top of him, daring him to move. Naruto did a hand sign and suddenly there were four of him. He had learned the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu! I was so proud! He attacked the ninja so quickly, the guy didn't even have time to say "Uncle"! It was amazing! He had grown up so much since we had last fought together. After he was done, and two of his clones were trying up the two ninjas, the real Naruto looked over at me and gave a thumbs up. I smiled and gave him one right back. "That was very good Emmy…Naruto." Kakashi said, nodding his head in approval. "Heheh, Believe it!" Naruto said, doing a cha-ching motion.

The rest of the mission was a total bore, there were no more fights! After we dropped the squirt off in his village we headed home. Saying our goodbyes at the gate, I turned to Naruto. "Would you…like to come over for dinner?" I asked, a slight blush across my cheeks. Naruto nodded eagerly and the two of us made our way to my house. Little did we know…the second day I was back in town…was the day that everything would change for the entire village.

I woke up a bit late and I heard my mother yelling to me. "Naruto-Kun stopped by earlier. He said something about Sasuke-Kun…that he left the village." She said. My eyes grew wide and I quickly got out of bed, got dressed and ran to the Hokage's office. When I busted the door open I only saw Tsunade in there. "Tsunade-Sama…Where's Naruto-Kun? What happened with Sasuke-Kun?" I asked, walking up to her desk and placing both of my hands on it. She slowly turned around, a sad look was on her face. She explained the situation to me. Sasuke had gone to join the Sound ninjas, Naruto went with a team to try and stop him. There was nothing I could do, just sit and wait. And pray the Naruto and the others returned safely, bringing Sasuke back with them.

The day seemed to go so slow…and it slowly turned into night. They still weren't back. I was only able to stay awake until about three in the morning…and they still hadn't returned. I fell asleep on my roof, gripping a blanket, muttering Naruto's name over and over again in my sleep. I was woken up by the sunlight that flooded our village, and as I slowly opened my eyes, I thought I saw something…a Chunin vest…it was shooting across the village straight for the Hokage's office. I quickly stood up and followed the green flash. The door to Tsunade's office was closed, but I heard people talking so I quietly pressed my ear to the door. "Tsunade-Sama…Shikamaru's team failed. Sasuke is gone. Most of them were critically injured, Naruto…" The voice said. "I know, he's in the hospital. Sakura told me." Tsunade said, she started to say something else, but I had heard enough. I quickly made my way to the hospital and found Naruto's room, not bothering to sign in. I threw the door open to see Naruto lying on the bed, covered in bandages. Tears swelled in my eyes as Naruto turned his head toward me. "E-Emmy-Chan? H-Hey…" He weakly said, a small, pained smile coming to his lips.

"Naruto-Kun…I-I'm so sorry…I'm sorry." I said, the tears falling as I made my way to him and sat down in a chair, taking his hand. He assured me that everything was alright, and he even swore to bring Sasuke back, whatever it took. But then…he said something…that, shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. "I'm going away for a while. To train with Pervy Sage. I…don't know how long I'm going to be gone." He said, gripping my hand lightly. This couldn't be happening…I just got back…three days ago, and now _he's _leaving. Maybe…I'm not meant to be anything other than friends with him. I smiled weakly and said, "Naruto-Kun…You do what you have to." Naruto grinned and gave me a thumbs up. And that was the last conversation I had with him.

Two years went by, and I hadn't heard from Naruto…It…_hurt._ Not being able to talk to him. It was as if someone had a grip on my heart…and they were trying to squeeze the life out of me. During the time Naruto was gone, I had befriended almost the entire village. My closest friend being Shino. I found out that Naruto didn't like him that much. I didn't see why…he was really nice, and we both had fun playing pranks on Kiba. It may see unlike Shino…but let me tell you. When you're alone with him, he's not that reserved, he loves having fun. One day, Shino and I were kicking it before he had a mission to go on. We were both leaning against a tree and just enjoying the few rays of sunlight that were peeking through the branches. Our silence was interrupted by a voice…one I had longed to hear…for two years. "Emmy-Chan!" The voice rang out. My heart skipped a beat and I slowly looked over to where it came from. There stood Naruto…a very grown up, smarter…more attractive Naruto. Yes, I said it. Attractive. Over the two years, I had come to the conclusion…I liked…no…_loved…_Naruto. And I would tell him…once he got back.

A huge smile broke across my face and I dashed to the blond that I had missed. I tackled him to the ground and hugged him tightly. "Naruto-Kun! You're back!" I said, as he hugged me back. Before Naruto could say anything, Shino spoke, "Thanks for acknowledging me…Naruto." Naruto blinked and tilted his head. "Who are…" He started. I saw the instant gloom that Shino fell into. I sweat dropped and whispered into Naruto's ear. "That's Shino…Naruto…" I said. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he pointed at the bug boy. "Holy crap! You can't even see his face!" He yelled…right in my ear. I cringed slightly and Shino shook his head. "I'm gone." He said, walking off in search of Kiba and Hinata. Naruto was still pointing when I gently lowered his arm. "Naruto-Kun…" I started, gripping a portion of my shirt near my heart. He looked over, and upon seeing that I was blushing slightly, he stood up, pulling me with him. I stumbled to my feet and I opened my mouth to say something when he picked me up, bridal style and dashed off. Soon, I found that he had taken us to a place where you could see the entire village, and it was beautiful…quiet as well. I turned towards him, because he was back…I wanted to tell him now. That way I didn't chicken out of it later. I took a breath in and started to say something when he beat me to the punch.

I felt his lips against mine…there was no need for words now. My eyes widened again, but drifted closed as I melted into the kiss. This was the one moment I had been waiting for…since…ever really. It was like they said, your closest childhood friend…could become something more. He pulled away, leaving me wanting more, but I opened my eyes as he started to speak. "Emmy-Chan…I told myself I wasn't going to do that…until I was strong enough to protect you…and get Sasuke back. But, I think…I'm going to have to wait on the second part of that for a bit." He said, blushing slightly, looking at me. Naruto…wanted to protect me? I couldn't help myself, I gripped the front of his shirt and looked up at him. "You dummy." I said, right before I crashed my lips into his. I could tell he was a bit taken back by this…but returned the kiss almost immediately. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my hips. I pulled away slightly, "You're going to get Sasuke-Kun back…_believe it._" I said, a small smirk playing across my lips. He grinned.

"Yah. Believe it!"

---End---

*claps* Yay~ I finished it! Finally eh? Sorry it took so long. I got a writer's block for a bit. Hope you liked it! Please rate and feel free to comment. Feedback is loved~33


End file.
